


Return of the King

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ancient creatures meet and come to a deal the future of the world will rest upon. </p>
<p>Or, that LotR AU no one ever needed, but maybe wanted, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of three main reasons.  
> 1\. Christmas Eve Hobbit viewing  
> 2\. [This video of Sidney throwing down for Geno's honour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0PynmzbZ3w)  
> 3\. A hockey-watching binge where they said 'he's hungry for it' waaaaay too many times.
> 
> No beta

The price of immortality was boredom. 

Sidney was one of the ancient ones, carved from rock with a heart that beat with the same lava that pulsed in the core of the earth. Long ago he used to be just like all of the other dragons, hoarded treasures and sat sleepy and fat among his riches. Now he was one of the very last of his kind, all before him lost to the wars. 

Those were the days of old kings and magic beyond what anyone of middle earth could imagine now. Great good and great evil battled and made the very mountains tremble and bow as they clashed. Now the mountains grow high and haughty, as if they too have forgotten the magic of old. 

“I’ve been expecting you.” Sidney rumbled. 

These days he lived far in the north, further than elves and men liked to stray. The occasional dwarves built their castles deep under the stone, but up here everything was still and ice. Just the way he liked it. Long time now, had he grown to realize the pettiness of war, and even the pointlessness of hoards. Here he sept with a few baubles that were just too pretty or dangerous to give up. 

“Could have made easier.” The wizard rolled his eyes as he complained. The ends of his hair were frozen, and there was snow in his eyelashes that still had not melted despite the trek into the depths of Sidney’s lair. 

He hadn’t grown much in the seventy years since Sidney had last laid eyes on him. He was tall and broad, thick in the shoulder and narrow at the hips. Long legs carried him quickly across the cavern where Sidney spent his time idly watching the ages slip by. 

“I’d have come got you if you’d ask.” 

“Never barter with dragon, always want something.” The wizard Malkin (known affectionately by most people, birds, and assorted shape-shifting forest folk, as Geno), shook the ice that clung to his long coat off and slipped it off of his shoulders. His skin was all flushed with the cold hair that howled and bayed from the outside to be let in. Sidney could hear Geno’s heart beating from where he paced the rafters deeper in his cavern, balanced on the ancient wooden structures. 

Sidney smiled and shrugged a little with his wings-- that _was_ how dragons were. You live forever you either turn to meddling like wizards or games likes dragons. (The less Sidney thought of Elves the better, oh how he hated them). 

“Wizards just don’t usually climb to the tops of the northern most mountains for fun.” 

Geno grinned at him, shed another layer of clothing into a growing pile on the floor of furs, completely disregarding the natural order of Sidney’s lair. It was like he wasn’t even afraid Sidney was going to eat him, and pick his bones from between his teeth. Sidney slithered down from the rafters, claws sinking into well dug holes and dropped down the last bit to the floor, his massive wings flared for a moment to catch him, creating a draft that made the candles flare and sputter. 

A few went out. Geno gestured with the long staff he carried and spoke some of the old words. Sidney felt the balance of power shift, the air rushing to do Geno’s bidding like it was every bit as infatuated with the ridiculous wizard as Sidney himself was. The candles re-lit themselves and Geno continued to blithely strip off his wet clothing. 

Sidney crawled closer, letting his wings unfurl gently so they dragged along behind him like a cape, Geno wouldn’t be impressed by the size of him (they had fought once, back when they and the world was still young, the wizard Ovechkin also from the north east of middle earth had been dispatched, and the ancient kings of men lay moaning in piles while Sidney pinned Malkin to the ground with one massive scaly claw. Even then Malkin hadn’t been as scared of him as he should have been. The fight had ended with a beast, like a hound straight from the seventh circle commanded by the wizards entered the fray, burning all in its path; they had parted to fight another day).

Geno smiled, obvious amused by Sidney’s display of size and power. “At least hang up your robes, they will smell.” Sidney snorted, hot air washing over Geno’s bared arms. He was down to a thin pair of pants and a short-sleeved tunic, metal-wrought runes dangled from his throat, a gift probably. 

“Only dragon I know, care about mess.” Geno complained. 

Still Geno bent over to rummage through his belongings, picking them up in a pile and marching over to a table to deposit them in a more orderly fashion. Spread out the furs and linens so that they could dry better. Sidney huffed at the thought of Geno going to more than one dragon. 

“I brought you a present.” Geno continued, mostly ignoring the fact that Sidney was watching him. 

The bauble he produced from somewhere within the pile of robes smelled of gold, purified by dwarven fire. It smelled of the south, a land Sidney had not visited in many years, the spice called up nostalgia for times long past. “To the left you’ll find a chest, put it in there.” Sidney instructed. 

Sidney followed Geno, watched him open the delicate chest, it sat alone on a small alter carved into the rock. Sidney kept precious few baubles, once he’s had entire halls filled with gold and jewels, and now most of what he kept most precious was in that box. Where he could see it while he slept, make sure no robber crept in during the night and could make off with it. The paranoia of dragons was the stuff of song and legend. 

“These all things I bring?” Geno popped open the lid of the box and stared at the content. A handful of warped coins, a necklace with a rune that looked a lot like the one Geno wore, a little carved wolf with eyes made of diamonds that shone like stars. There was also a scale, it was one of Sidney’s broken off in one of their battles, it had felt fitting to put it in there. 

“Yes.” Sidney let the sibilant sound hiss between his teeth. He flicked his tongue out to better taste the air. The whole place felt different when Geno was here, his power seeped out with every breath and Sidney could taste it, pull it into his lungs and let it mix with the flame that lived there. Geno the blue wizard, power with ice and steel. 

“Didn’t think you would keep.” He spoke like he was trying to form words around a smile. 

“Why not?” 

“Silly things.” Geno shrugged, carefully placed the jewelled gold egg inside of box and closed the lid. Later Sidney would open it again and inspect the egg, get to know every edge of each gem and the way it would catch the light. He didn’t hoard the way he used to, but he was still weak for pretty things. 

“I like it.” Sidney sighed, he wrapped his tail around to nudge Geno a little to left playfully. 

“Fine fine.” Geno went back over to his clothes, letting them hang a little off the edge so that they might dry better. “Come down here, I bring tea.” 

Sidney huffed and slithered to the back of his cave, here he’d made a nest of cloth and shed scales. Closed his eyes and focused himself inwardly, folding up the edges of his power like one might fold skins when they were not needed, but into himself instead. He couldn’t explain how to do it to anyone else or even why he was able to do this in the first place. Just if he focused on pulling himself in he could take a smaller form, he’d done it one day when he had spotted some humans playing on a frozen lake and had wanted to see what they were doing. 

It was roughly human shaped, arms, legs and fingers, a face almost like the menfolk. Sidney found a cape and wrapped it around himself letting the longer end drag behind him. It had been so long since he’d had a need for this shape, he’d just about forgotten how cramped it was. It was difficult folding yourself into such a tiny and limited body. A few new scales curled against the ground, some of the thinner ones from where his wings joined the ridge on his back. 

“Sid decent?” Geno was done fussing with his clothing. “Need chairs. Maybe nice table.” Geno complained, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against a wall near one of the fire pits. Sidney was sure he’d dug it out with the express purpose of giving Geno somewhere to make tea. Last time he’d ascended the mountain to bother Sidney he had complained endlessly about there not being a proper place for him to heat water (he’d wanted to know the position of an ancient gem, one Sidney had once been in possession of but had been stolen, Sidney didn’t know if he’d gotten it back or what he needed it for). 

He’d pulled a wide and flat kettle out of his bag and two banged up mugs. 

“Not many people come to see me.” Even Geno rarely came to see him unless there was something he wanted to discuss. “Only you.” 

“Don’t even come down to get, make so hard. Bitch when no one come see.” Rolling his eyes Geno dug around in his bag for something more he was missing. Sidney sat down cross-legged next to Geno, pulling the cape with him so it was wrapped around his shoulders and waist. Humans did like to cover themselves. 

He didn’t want other people to come see him. “What did you want from me?” Sidney asked him outright this time. (Dragons may love games, but give a wizard enough time to gather steam and he’d never say anything straight nothing but riddles and tea. Ovechkin was even worse if that was possible). 

Geno set about making the tea, a pouch came out of the bag next and he tipped some of the contents into the pot. “Going to need some water.” He made a sad face at the pot. Geno’s face normally was downcast, but the pout was pushing the edges of ridiculous. 

“The pool hasn’t moved.” Sidney replied mildly, trying to contain a fond smile. 

Whatever Geno wasn’t talking about, it was big, Sidney had a few ideas what it might be in regards to, but nothing solid. He pinned Geno with his eyes, willing Geno to be caught in his stare like prey (only goats lived this high up, stringy but with nice pelts for padding his nest they often were caught in the dragon gaze and could only bay in fear, paralyzed while Sidney snatched them up with his claws). With dragon-sight Geno blazed with power, his true shape was old and gnarled like the greatest of trees and made his eyes sting to look at it shone so brightly. 

“Tea have to wait. Hate conversations without tea, uncivil.” Geno gave the pot a sad look, refused to look up at Sidney at all. Still he let the pause grow thick between them, neither of them willing to move or break it, the one thing every immortal had in common was time. “You know darkness is returning, yes?” 

Pervasive, coming from further east, the great forests have expanded past their traditional borders, eating the rolling hills of the mountain range. Sick animals came out of the dark depths, wolves the size of bears that howled wicked songs into the night. He would catch himself swooping down low over the edges of his mountain range, curious despite his better judgement. It was a bad place. The darkness inside of it called to the darkness inside of Sidney he’d long ago abandoned. 

Geno had been the one to show him that creatures could be more than light and darkness. 

“I am aware,” Sidney responded, neutral. 

“War is coming.” His voice rang off the walls of the cave, echoed for a moment before falling flat between them. All the of the inflections in the word trying to encompass of the death and destruction that would be wrought. Even the old words didn’t come close to describing the horrors of war. “King of the East returns, bring war and chaos to the land. Already it begins.” 

Sidney had lived far up on his mountain for so long he had no idea, but he could feel a deeper shift, like something inside the earth was awakening in jolts and starts, clawing its way free. He pressed a palm to the stone, in this form everything was muted and he could fathom nothing from it. Had to rely on the grave words of prophecy and the deep, endless sad look on Geno’s face. None of the immortals loved men like Geno did, he loved the wonder of their short lives, and revelled in each thing they built and learned. 

“Tried hard to stop.” Geno shook his head. “Evil comes.” 

The silence that stretched out between them this time was thin and brittle. Sidney shattered it. 

“Why are you here?” The third time seemed to shake something inside of Geno and he tossed back his head in a laugh. A third repetition was always the one with power; that was just how the power of language worked. 

“How to fight armies? Bring a dragon, know what teeth can do.” Geno made a ridiculous biting motion. “I fight one once you know.” 

Sidney smiled, it wasn’t an entirely nice smile. “What do I get out of this?” 

Geno didn’t look startled, or even disappointed, he looked a lot like he’d been expecting the question. “One thing always want, could never have, not with all the power and treasures you had.” 

Sidney leaned forward, dragons loved to barter, to steal, to hoard, it pumped with the fire in their veins. A greed that knew no bounds. He met Geno’s eyes and was instead himself trapped by the black pupiless depth there. Centuries hidden by the crinkled of his eyes when he smiled. His skin was pale now, mouth pink and plump like it had always been. 

Sidney knew what Geno was offering. “You. I get to keep you.” 

“I’m think, save world from darkness, maybe wizards not needed.” He shrugged. Without the robes or staff he didn’t look any smaller, there was no mistaking the coiled power of Geno, but he also looked different. Weary maybe. 

“I accept.” 

Many a year had passed since mortals quivered as his shadow descended upon them. He’d never flown with an army, but he’d been in many battles, seen strategies that won, and leaders that fell. Whatever Geno wanted him for, Sidney would be ready for it. 

Geno burst with a sudden laugh that startled Sidney. “So easy! Worry deal not sweet enough to tempt big dragon.” 

Sidney had the distinct impression that Geno was making fun of him, but he was content to let it happen. He’d been given the one thing he’d coveted since the first time Geno had taunted him in battle, he’d worn armour then, and carried a spear the length of him. Sidney had wanted him dead then, now he just wanted him. 

Sidney was contemplating the changes that would need to be made to the lair; he was too keep a wizard here, at the very least a proper place to make tea would need to be arranged. Geno leaned across the space between them and kissed him. 

He sparked for a moment, chapped lips cool against his own, everything shutting off in his head and then kicking back up suddenly. Sidney surged up against Geno, leaving his cape behind him so he could crawl on top of him without anything to get in the way. Even in this form he was still bigger, shoulders wider and he used this to muscle his way until their chests were all but touching shoving until Geno tipped, their mouths slipped as he tried to crawl all over Geno.

It was made more difficult as Geno was laughing, pinned against Sidney’s floor by knees and hands Sidney didn’t know what was so funny, but he was content to just watch Geno for a bit. It may have been the heat of Sidney’s body but he was a little flushed, in fact Sidney too felt warmer than usual, his face and ears felt hot. He flicked his tongue out to better taste Geno on his lips still, the laughing stopped abruptly ending in a soft sound of wonder. Sidney was dragged down into another kiss, this time tongue slipping into his mouth. 

This was even better. Sidney moaned against Geno’s lips, catching the taste of him and chasing it. They stayed there on the floor for a long time, just kissing mindlessly, lost in the slick sensations of tongues sliding together. It was a small wonder human kingdoms rose and fell in the name of this. 

The material of Geno’s shirt got in the way of Sidney tracing his fingertips across up the tight muscles of his arms and shoulders. Sidney was tugging at it in a pointed fashion, trying to worm his hands in under the edges. He could tell that Geno was hard against the inside of his thigh and he wanted to feel that. Abs tightened in a delightful way as Geno sat up a little, hooking his fingers around the material of his shirt from the back and pulling it a little over his head. It got flung off to the side, probably not in the fire, and there was so much pale skin suddenly on offer that Sidney was dazed for a moment, spoiled for choice. 

Wizards of the north all had the same winter-pale skin, here and there were patches of pink where Sidney’s fingers had been a little too careless, rough against the sunlessness expanse of his chest. He shone like all the jewels and all the gold that Sidney had ever coveted, power to shape history and he was panting under Sidney, staring up at him like he’d never wanted anything more. 

“Bed? Don’t love floor.” Geno huffed a laugh, Sidney could feel the vibrations of it where his hands were wrapped so his fingers fit into the slots of Geno’s ribs. His voice rumbled against the tips of his fingers. 

Sidney could see the appeal in that idea, this form had fleshy-boney edges that dug against the hard floor. 

“This way.” He swung himself up and off, so he could stand up easier. 

Geno seemed to get distracted as Sidney stood up, leaning back in the puddle of Sidney’s finest furs and smiling stupidly up at him. Sidney shifted his weight forward, wished he could taste the air a little, find out what the air around him tasted like when he was aroused. Instead, Sidney leaned down to pull Geno up, found himself rocking up on his toes for another kiss because this way Geno was taller. The slide of the skin of their chests sent an extra curl of warmth through him, driving the need in him further. 

Sidney wanted to roll in it, cover himself in Geno and just revel in the smell and taste of him. Motivated, Sidney began to drag him towards the back of his lair where no one else had ever dared step foot before.

“Wait.” 

Sidney watched, curious as Geno dug through his bag once more, coming up with a corked pot. He waggled his eyebrows at Sidney. “Need this.” 

“You planned for this?” 

Geno shrugged, looked away from Sidney for a moment, small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Want this for a long time, always assumed there would be more time. One day would be right time, maybe now right time.” 

Sidney reached out for him, slid his hand down Geno’s arm to wrap around one of his thick wrists. He would decimate armies. Light fields on fire until all of middle earth burned. 

“This way.” 

The light back here was dimmer. Sidney let himself be pushed onto his back, his nest was soft, luxuriant against his naked skin he a way he didn’t get to appreciate with scales. Here he stopped to watch Geno strip off his pants, these too were left in a messy puddle. Geno’s thighs were also pale, dark hair curling thicker around his cock, knees were oddly knobby for one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk middle earth. 

He knelt over Sidney this time, sitting back on his thighs, looming up over him, great, terrible, and beautiful. Sidney let his hands curve around narrow hips, catching him there to hold. Geno tipped his chin down and stared at him down his nose, pleased smile playing around his mouth. 

“Look good.” Geno breathed, his hands were wide, they spread across Sidney’s pecks, rubbing across his nipples hard enough to have him arching into it. 

Fingers were nothing compared to his mouth. Sidney moaned, the sound rumbling out of him to counter Geno’s pleased hum as he latched his mouth onto one of his nipples. Geno’s other hand came around to wrap around Sidney’s cock. He flexed up into the rough drag, too light to bring him to climax but enough of a drag to tease the senses. 

Sidney wrapped a leg around the back of Geno’s thighs, caging him in close, as if he would try and leave. Hands sunk into the wild curls of his black hair it slid through Sidney’s fingers and he tried to twist it into shapes. 

“More.” Sidney demanded, pulling him closer still. Geno huffed, air cool across skin wet with saliva making Sidney shiver even as he was overtaken by heat. 

“Greedy.” 

Well he was a dragon. 

Sidney couldn’t quite silence the sound he made as Geno sat back, taking that wicked mouth with him. There wasn’t a place he didn’t want to feel that mouth, stained red from their kisses it looked almost sore, Sidney’s own mouth felt swollen and well used. 

The vial made an appearance again, the contents smelled herbal, of growing green things far away. It was cold against his stomach, Sidney sucked a breath between his teeth, tensing. Geno stuck the tip of his tongue out at him. “Hold for me.” He said belatedly, Sidney huffed. 

Whatever concoction it was heated fast, by the time Geno was swiping his hands through it, it was pleasantly warm against his belly. Sidney held Geno’s hips, watching his every move with narrowed eyes. The way his mouth fell open soundlessly, eyes squeezed shut as he fingered himself open. 

Next time Sidney was going to fold him over, watch him do that from a better vantage, thick wide fingers prying himself open getting him all ready to take Sidney. Leaving one hand anchored on Geno’s hip, the other he ran along the bottom curve of his ass, following the muscle to where fingers were working deep inside of himself. Sidney could feel the motion even if he couldn’t see it, delicate bones of his wrist rolling against each other, the muscles in his arm tensing and relaxing. 

Geno sounded like he’d been hit, all the air leaving him in a rush ending in a low whine. Sidney couldn’t help it, he was curious, fingers pressing in between Geno’s, putting pressure on the slick rim. The sense of power was amazing, he pushed a little deeper, forcing Geno’s fingers out wider and Geno shuddered all over, gasping shallowly. When Sidney tugged him out and open he would flinch and whine. 

Sidney could have done this for hours, just watched the way he could draw sounds out of Geno, worked at it until he could play his body to whatever tune Sidney wanted. Melody of gasps, that deep rumbling groan, every sound and stuttered gasp. He wanted to take each one and put them in the box, keep it guarded forever. 

“Enough.” Geno gasped, his eyes were dark, face flushed and mouth slack. He was rocking his hips shallowly against their combined fingers stuffed in his ass. 

Sidney caught one of Geno’s wrists as he was slicking up Sidney’s dick not to stop him but just to hold tight. Couldn’t stifle the groan at the slick glide of Geno’s hand around him, he didn’t want to, he wanted more and more. He held onto him around one wrist, the other gripping Geno’s thigh. Geno stared at him as he lifted up on his knees, free hand helping guide Sidney inside of him. They paused there for a moment, just long enough for the hunger to rise up inside of Sidney, ugly and all-powerful. 

The drag was tortuously long and slow. Sidney wanted to take and take, to drive in and chase his own pleasure held in place by the way Geno was looking at him. Geno looked torn, panting shallowly, letting himself sink down barely with every roll of his hips. So Sidney waited, breathed slowly and evenly to contain himself and let Geno decide how much he was going to give. Next time he was going to be on top so he could take as much as he wanted. 

This time Sidney breathed out slowly, flexed his fingers until he could feel the grind of bones in Geno’s wrist, thigh muscle bruising under the force of his grip. Geno wiggled their hand around until their fingers were laced instead. Now he was squeezing back just as hard, hips coming to rest against Sidney’s, dick as far inside of him as he could take. 

_Ah_. Geno moaned, breathing shallowly, as if there wasn’t enough room inside of him for air and Sidney all at once. 

"Oh.” 

They required a bit of shifting, Sidney lifting his knees a little so Geno could get his feet under him. This gave them enough leverage so he could rock up. The drag was exquisite, Sidney moaned pulling Geno back down against him a bit too much too fast, they both groaned. It felt amazing, Sidney didn’t try and hold back, pushing up while pulling Geno back down toes flexing in the bedding. 

He had kind of wanted to revel in it, but didn’t want to stop himself even more; they were hard and vicious with each other. He had wanted this for so long. They could savour it next time. 

He waited for the right moment Geno slightly off balance and he raised up again, wobbling on an unsteady base. Sidney grabbed him around the shoulders and twisted them, rolling with the motion. Geno looked surprised for a moment to find himself on his back, looking up at Sidney. Their legs were all tangled. 

“Tricky.” Geno huffed, tilting his head back and exposing the vulnerable drum of his pulse in his neck. 

Sidney had to get himself all sorted, legs tucked under him and Geno’s knees over his elbow forcing his hips open. This way he could move faster. 

“Yes.” Geno moaned, arching up to meet him, fingers digging into the muscles of Sidney’s arms, grabbing whatever he could reach. 

This was even better. Sidney leaned over him, bending Geno neatly in half. This way, he could taste each of Geno’s desperate exhales. Feel the heat that poured off of him as he twisted and writhed on the end of his cock. 

He had more leverage to drive in deeper still, he just pried him open and fucked in. Geno groaned low in his chest and pulled Sid in tight against him. With Geno curled up and Sidney leaning down, they could kiss, off center and sloppy. Just enough to taste each other. 

This way at least gave Geno more space to get a hand on himself. Sidney reared back a little to watch. Huge palms wrapped around his wet dick, the head peeking out over and over as he pulled himself in a rough accompaniment of Sidney’s drives into his body. Sidney wanted to say something, but the words felt all stiff against his tongue, nothing would come out. This wasn’t a language he knew. He just hung his head down and fucked into Geno, pushed every thought he had into the way Geno twisted under him. 

“More, more, yes.” Geno chanted. 

Sidney turned it into a slow grind, and Geno gasped wordlessly, twisting back against him with a hungry whine. 

Sidney watched for the exact moment it happened giddy with anticipation. Geno fighting with the edge, mouth slack and thighs shaking. He tipped over with a low groan, going tight for a moment, and Sidney just had to pull out to slam in a few times while Geno shouted. He came messily all over himself, across the room the candles went out with a hiss. 

Sidney stilled for a bit while Geno panted. When Sidney shifted he’d groan and twitch forcing him to still again despite the pounding in his temples. Geno was so hot inside, Sidney wanted to crawl inside of him and stay there forever. 

“Okay.” Geno sighed. 

Still he whined when Sidney pulled out and shoved roughly back in. Geno was pliant, and so so hot. 

Geno shoved at him with his hands. “Stop. Can’t. Too much.” He panted and Sidney whined. He wanted to get off so badly but stilled again. 

Sidney was still cradled between Geno’s thighs. He smelled strongly of sex and the faintest tang of iron from deep under the mountains. Geno smiled up at him, thighs falling open, come splattered belly. Sidney didn’t blink, just got a hand on himself, all slick and wet and began to tug himself off. He fucked into the tunnel of his fist while he stared at Geno and tried to burn this image into his eyes forever. 

He came all over Geno’s stomach, their come mixing there, warm and caught in the dark trail of hair that led to his sticky cock. He didn’t linger on the head rush, too amazed by the image that Geno made, how warm he was when Sidney ran his hand through the mess. That laugh when he rubbed his own come into Geno’s skin. He smelled undeniably like them. 

Geno stretched his legs out, the best he could with a dragon sitting between them, smiling, and exposing more of the skin on his chest in a blatant taunt. Sidney crawled up his body to attach his mouth to the smooth stretch of skin just under one collarbone. It was going to take him eternity to do all the things he wanted. He wanted to lick every inch of him, and get to know the scraps of skins between his fingers, behind his ears. See the way every facet of Geno caught the light at different angles. 

“When do we leave?” Sidney asked, words muffled by the skin he caught between teeth, worrying a mark there. 

“Not yet.” Geno laughed, slipping his hands through Sidney’s hair until he was cupping his jaw. Using his grip he guided Sidney up to his mouth for another hungry kiss. Sidney began to map out the terrain of his teeth, the smooth hills of the teeth at the back, the sharp peaks and smooth planes. 

 

Outside to the east the powers of darkness continued to build his army. Inside, it was like there had only ever been the two of them since the beginning of the world, and when it ended there would probably just be the two of them still.


End file.
